rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
The No. 1 Movie in the Galaxy: 2
The #1 Movie in the Galaxy: 2 is the fourth PSA of Red vs. Blue: Season 13. It is the sequel to The No. 1 Movie in the Galaxy PSA and aired on August 9, 2015 for sponsors and August 10th, 2015 for the general public. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut *Lopez Blue Team *Washington *Tucker *Caboose *Freckles Other *Doc *Grunts Synopsis In a world where movie trailers are the pinnacle of cinematic achievement, one trailer stands above the rest... Transcript Tucker: The fuck is this? Doc: Oh! Maybe it's an abstract painting. How does it make you guys feel? Caboose: Alone. Sarge: Aha! I see you're all ready for the focus group screening. Grif: Screening? What screening? Sarge: Well, few years back, we put together a trailer for a Red vs Blue blockbuster! Tucker: You mean the thing you butchered and turned into a movie all about yourself? Don't tell me you actually made a stupid sequel! Sarge: What, no! Of course not! The script is very intelligent. Simmons: gasps Thank you, sir! Sarge: After some significant rewrites. Simmons: Aw... Donut: Sarge, if I may? We here at Franklin Delano Donut Productions saw a lot of promise in last year's critically acclaimed summer blockbuster "Sarge", so we have combined efforts with Red Base Entertainment Productions Limited to produce a sequel that we feel will reach a MUCH broader audience. Grif: Alright, this sounds dumb, I am outta here. Sarge: Too late, hit the lights. Beeeeep Sarge: You know, they say war doesn't determine who is right. Only who is left. Grif: Sarge, you're gonna wanna come with us. Sarge: I say, war doesn't determine who is Blue... only who is Red. Donut: dramatically From the studios that brought you "Sarge" and "How we were Sent Forward in Time by an Explosion..." Simmons: I'm sorry, sir. We had to bring you here. He's... he's... sniffles Grif: He's got Lopez. Donut: dramatically Comes a story of betrayal... Wash: Why, hello, Sergeant. It's good to see you again. Sarge: It's Colonel now. What do you want, Blue? Wash: I've had something of mine stolen from me, and I want you to retrieve it. In return, I'll return what I have stolen from you, allowing you to retrieve it. Sarge: So, if I return from this retrieval to return what's been stolen from you, you promise to return what you've stolen? Never to return and steal again? Wash: Precisely. Sarge: Alright, then. Donut: dramatically And a story... Wash: Not so fast. You'll be taking one of my men with you. Sarge: Who? scratch Donut: cheerfully Of unlikely friendship! Tucker: 'Sup? Partner. music Sarge: You know what, Blue? I'm starting to think this might just work! Tucker: I'm thinking this would work a lot better if we could get a bigger ride. You know, more chicks! Sarge: Son, what are you gonna do with more than one woman? Tucker: Hey, you know what they say. Women are like Voltron. The more you hook up, the better it gets. laughing Sarge: Ah, you kids and your diseases! Heh heh heh! Donut: This summer, watch as two heroes fight for their lives! Tucker: So, you got a girl? Sarge: You could, uh... you could say that. Donut: And fight... ...for love. Sarge: You know, I always thought fondly of you, Lopez. Just never knew how to say it. Because I don't speak Spanish. Donut: But love will have to wait... because first... they'll have to save Christmas! music Sarge & Tucker: Whoaaa! Tucker: The Warthog! It's flying! Sarge: Of course it is, son! All we had to do was believe! Donut: Save Christmas from what, you may ask? Life-threatening disease. Tucker: Coughing I'm sick, Sarge. They say I only have six months to live. Sarge: Dammit, partner, what is it? Cancer? AIDS? Whatever it is, we can beat it. Together. Tucker: No... it's... bein' a zombieee! Sarge: Tucker, nooo! Donut: It's the violent, blood-curdling horror that will sweep the nation, filled with monsters. Coming of age tale! Doc: I'm doing it! I'm doing it! Donut: Giant, fighting robots! Simmons: Put the cube inside of Freckles! Donut: And musical numbers for the whole family! Singing So let me blooow you (blow you) blow you all! Spoken So no matter what you do this summer, be sure not to miss "Sarge 2: Sarge Harder." Sarge: You know... I'm gettin' too old for this shit. Tucker: How old are you? Sarge: 29. Tucker: Wait, wha-- Beeeeep Sarge: So... what'd y'all think? Donut: Well, I thought it was great! Gallery Reds and Blues at screening.png Sarge and Tucker Movie.png Sarge and Lopez PSA.png Warthog flying PSA.png Sarge and Tucker PSA.png Sarge vs Zombies.png Donut Musical Reds.png Donut Musical Blues.png Sarge 2 Sarge Harder.png Sarge 2 Credits.png RVB Sarge Harder Poster .png Trivia *This is the second sequel to a PSA, the first being Raise 'Em if Ya Got 'Em. *Tucker's statement, "Women are like Voltron. The more you hook up, the better it gets." is a reference to The Rookies, where he makes the same statement. *The song "Donut: The Musical" is featured in this PSA. *Freckles reappears in his Mantis form. *Simmons saying "Put the cube inside of Freckles!" is a reference to the 2007 film Transformers, where Sam puts the AllSpark in Megatron to kill him. *The title for the sequel, Sarge 2: Sarge Harder, is a reference to the 1990 film Die Hard 2: Die Harder. *This is the second RvB video to use the Flood. *Sarge's age is questioned again. *Caboose's answer to Doc's question is a reference to the 2015 show Daredevil, reflecting Wilson Fisk's feelings on a white abstract painting. Video Category:PSAs Category:Episodes